


Puff Sandwich

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Final Battle Neville needs sleep, but two Puffs want to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puff Sandwich

**Puff Sandwich**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Neville Longbottom/Susan Bones/Hannah Abbott M story.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Neville was exhausted after the final battle. He had celebrated for a while, but the fatigue had finally pushed in and he headed for bed. He somehow got to the Gryffindor tower and made his way up to the boys dorm. He fell onto his bed and he was out like a light. It was way later when he felt something, wait, two some things join him in bed. One was in front of his and the other in the back.

 

“Wha?” he mumbled.

 

“Hi Neville.”

 

“Hannah” Neville said as he recognized the voice in front of him.

 

He then felt Hannah kiss him. He then turned.

 

“Hi Neville.”

 

“Susan” Neville said recognizing the second voice in back of him.

 

Susan then kissed Neville.

 

“What’s going on here?” Neville asked groggily.

 

“Well I didn’t want to be alone tonight so I came here to join you” Hannah said.

 

“I didn’t want her to go alone so I came with her” Susan said.

 

“Why didn’t you two just share a bed?” Neville asked.

 

“Now what would the fun be in that?” Susan asked with mirth in her voice.

 

“Yeah, but if we did that then we wouldn’t be in bed with you Neville” Hannah said with a smile.

 

“Okay, night” Neville said then closed his eyes.

 

“Night Neville” the two girls chorused.

 

Neville felt Hannah snuggled against his chest and felt Susan’s massive chest press up against his back. He gulped as he felt himself get hard. Hannah felt this too and looked up.

 

“Neville are you hard because of me or Susan?” she asked.

 

 _Shit, how do you answer that?_ Neville thought.

 

“Or are you hard because of both of us?” Susan asked as she rubbed her chest against Neville’s back harder.

 

“Um, both” Neville answered.

 

“Good answer” Hannah said then pulled Neville into a kiss.

 

Hannah and Neville kissed and he felt Hannah’s hand shove down his pants and touching his cock then he felt Susan’s hand join Hannah’s. This was shocking to him. A girl wanted him. Not just one, but two of them. Now he wasn’t going to complain about this at all since he knew he was already a fucking lucky guy already having Susan and Hannah here in his bed and stroking him like they are. He just hoped this wasn’t a dream of any kind.

 

Hannah broke away the kiss and Neville was turned and Susan began kissing him. Behind him Hannah shifted and soon pressed against Neville.

 

“Hannah, are you naked?” he asked as he felt Hannah’s lack of clothing against his back.

 

“Yes” Hannah said.

 

“Do you want me naked too Neville?” Susan asked.

 

Neville was speechless, but Susan took that as a yes and she shifted a bit then soon she was naked and pressed herself to Neville’s front. Neville gulped.

 

“Now Han, this isn’t fair. We’re naked, but Neville isn’t” Susan said.

 

“I agree Sue. We need to even the odds” Hannah said.

 

The two Puffs worked together and soon Neville as naked as them. Their hands touched and caressed his body. They paid extra attention to his member.

 

“Oh my Sue, he’s quite hard” Hannah said.

 

“He is, and also so big it seems. But you know what they say about shy wizards” Susan said.

 

“They speak softly, but carry a really, really big wand” Hannah said giggling.

 

“Yes, and Neville’s here seems to be the biggest I’ve ever felt” Susan said giggling too.

 

“Lie on your back Neville and let Sue and I suck you” Hannah said.

 

Neville was on his back and soon he felt both girls leave his side and they moved to his cock. He then groaned as he felt both of their tongues latch onto his member.

 

“Oh shit” he muttered.

 

The dual tongue assault was like a choreographed dance and this made Neville wonder if these girls had done this kind of thing before, but before that thought could get traction Susan took Neville’s sack in her mouth as Hannah did the same to Neville’s rod. He groaned loudly as his hips jerked up.

 

Both girls licked and sucked switching from balls and rod. They seemed to have a very coordinated act here. Neville was never prepared. He let out a groan like growl as he erupted. His seed went into Susan’s mouth. She held it all in her mouth and pulled Hannah up and they shared the prize together.

 

 _So fucking hot_ Neville thought as he saw the two kiss.

 

 He got hard again just watching the two Hufflepuffs make out.

 

“Oh look Hannah. Looks like he’s ready for more” Susan said.

 

“Yes, but he’s a young wizard so he’s bound to have quick recovery time” Hannah said.

 

“Yes, but I bet he’s got some stamina. He does have a big magical core” Susan said.

 

“Well you know what they say about wizards with big magical cores” Hannah giggled.

 

“Then that would mean Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort had big ones” Susan said.

 

“Yuck, I don’t even want to think of Dumbledore like that. It’s disgusting. And Voldemort, a double yuck. Sue, that’s just utterly repulsive” Hannah said.

 

“Well it’s kind of true. I know for a fact Harry proves the theory” Susan said with a smirk.

 

 _When did Susan and Harry have sex_ Neville thought, but his thoughts was interrupted when Hannah’s cunt sucked in his cock.

 

Hannah was getting bored and wanted some action. So she jumped ahead and proceeded to fuck Neville.

 

“Hey Hannah” Susan pouted.

 

“You snooze and you fucking lose Sue” Hannah panted as she rode Neville.

 

Susan pouted, but then turned to Neville. She crawled up and lowered her cunt over Neville’s face.

 

“Lets see how good you are at eating pussy. I know Ginny raved about your talented tongue” she said.

 

 _Ginny, how does she know about that_ Neville thought, but again his thoughts were halted as Susan grounded her pussy into his mouth and face.

 

So Neville began eating out Susan.

 

“Oh Merlin, it’s so true” Susan moaned as she rocked back and forth on Neville’s face.

 

“He can eat it?” Hannah grunted.

 

“He sure can, but I only wish he could do Parseltongue like Harry. Now that was a fucking orgasm” Susan panted.

 

“I knew talking to snakes wasn’t all that bad” Hannah said.

 

The two girls then began making out with each other as they rode Neville’s cock and tongue. Their hands moved and caressed each other’s bodies with the familiarity of lovers. Neville didn’t know Susan and Hannah were lovers, they weren’t witch’s witches really. They like wizards, but they were picky when it came to doing a wizard. Harry had been a target that they cornered after one DA lesson. It was an after lesson the three would never forget, but that’s another story. Susan and Hannah being the quintessential Hufflepuffs shared everything. Wizards included.

 

But back to the present Susan and Hannah were enjoying their new wizard. Neville was thrusting up in time with Hannah’s gyrations. While Susan was getting the Longbottom tongue lashing that Ginny had raved about when it was just girls.

 

“Want to switch Sue?” Hannah panted.

 

“Sure” Susan said.

 

They moved off and quickly got in their new positions before Neville knew what was what. He then felt Susan’s very tight cunt wrapped around his length and tasted Hannah’s quim. She tasted different than Susan. Susan had a tartness while Hannah was sweeter it seemed.

 

“He does have a big cock and it feel so good inside me” Susan purred.

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind having that beast inside me all the time” Hannah said.

 

“You’re such a slut” Susan giggled.

 

Hannah slapped Susan’s D sized breasts making her friend gasp in pleasure instead of pain.

 

“Oh, you like that Sue, never thought you’d like to have your titties slapped” Hannah said.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t know either. Do it again” Susan panted.

 

So Hannah lightly slapped Susan’s tits, but soon was putting some power behind them, but was still being gentle as well. Susan was groaning and moaning as she rode Neville feeling her friend smack her tits around.

 

“Shit. That feels so damn good. Oh god, coming” Susan announced.

 

Neville felt Susan’s cunt squeeze him and he had to fight back not to come since he wanted Hannah’s cunt one more time before he let his load out. Susan fell off Neville’s cock panting. Her breasts were reddish from Hannah’s hands.

 

“He’s all mine now” Hannah said with glee.

 

“For now bitch” Susan said playfully as she recovered.

 

Hannah though wasn’t expecting Neville to take charge. He rose up and grabbed Hannah. He then rolled them over so he was on top and inserted himself deep into her. Hannah moaned as Neville proceeded to fuck her.

 

“Oh fucking gods yes! Fuck me Neville, fuck me so good. Mmmm, yes I love your cock in me” Hannah yowled.

 

“She is such a slut, isn’t she” Susan giggled.

 

Neville just grunted and groaned as he kept plowing Hannah’s delicious cunt. She was gripping him tightly and he wasn’t sure how long he was going to hold on much longer. He then moved his hands and pinched Hannah’s nipples making her howl as she came.

 

“She likes a bit of pain to go with her ton of pleasure” Susan said.

 

Neville felt Hannah’s cunt squeeze him like a python and he knew he could hold back. So he rammed in deep one last time and came. He pulled out and plopped on his butt. Susan crawled over and buried her face into Hannah’s folds. Hannah moaned as she felt her best friend eat her out.

 

“Sue, stop, too sensitive” she mumbled.

 

“Just getting Neville’s come. Boy, you two make a tasty cocktail” Susan muffled as she ate out her best friend.

 

Susan brought Hannah to another orgasm and as she was doing this Neville rose for the third time. He got behind Susan and raised her ass in the air to line up with his flesh rod.

 

“Ohh, fucking me doggy style. Woof!” Susan barked.

 

Neville shoved himself into Susan and began pumping in and out of her. He gripped her luscious hips.

 

Susan was rubbing her face in Hannah’s folds as she moaned.

 

Hannah was breathing hard from her orgasm she just had and it didn’t help that Susan kept stimulating her even after.

 

Neville was really going to town on Susan’s snatch and soon he released his load into her. He pulled out feeling good he filled both girls with his seed.

 

They then all cuddled up in bed with Neville in the middle and Susan on his left and Hannah his right. They fell asleep knowing they’d never forget this night and they’d deal with the issues tomorrow morning.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
